Fight for your Right
by Holdontohope
Summary: Right after the summer between 2 and 3.


*Got the idea for this on my commute to work today!

It was the first day back, after a great summer, and the Glee kids were excited to see each other again, and get back into the music.

"Alright class, hope you all had a great summer. But there will be no essay about it, no monologues, your assignment this week is to sing about your summer! You can do solos, duets, groups, whatever works to express yourself," Mr. Shue announced.

The students immediately began talking amongst themselves. Santana found her way over to Puck and Mike.

"Can you guys help sme with my number, I have an awesome idea, but I need some male vocals to back me up, and some epic break dancing," Santana asked and Mike and Puck excitedly agreed.

The next day in Glee, Santana got there before Rachel did and informed Mr. Shue her group was ready to "rock it" as she put it.

"Alright everyone, this is my tribute to summer…and having to come back to school. This is a fun old school song, hope you like it," Santana said.

The band started rocking the music, with Puck strumming the guitar like no one's business. Mike waited to the side, ready for his cue.

Santana started singing:

_You wake up late for school_

_man you don't wanna go_

_You ask you mom, "Please?"_

_but she still says, "No!"_

_You missed two classes_

_and no homework_

_But your teacher preaches class_

_like you're some kind of jerk_

Puck joined Santana on the chorus.

_You gotta fight for your right to party _

During the 1st Chorus, Mike entered and started wildly break dancing.

Santana smirked as she sang the next chorus, and jumped up and down.

_You pop caught you smoking_

_and he said, "No way!"_

_That hypocrite_

_smokes two packs a day_

_Man, living at home is such a drag_

_Now your mom threw away_

_your best porno mag (Bust it!)_

_You gotta fight for your right to party_

During the musical interlude, Mike stepped his dancing up a level, while Puck took the guitar solo. Santana tapped her foot and let them take the spotlight.

_Don't step out of this house_

_if that's the clothes you're gonna wear_

_I'll kick you out of my home_

_if you don't cut that hair _Santana ran her hands through Puck's hair at that line, and everyone elaughed.

_Your mom busted in and said,_

_"What's that noise?"_

_Aw, mom you're just jealous_

_it's the Beastie Boys!_

_You gotta fight for your right to party_

The class went wild as they finished, even Rachel.

"I have to say that was some great 90's music and Santana, your vocals were perfect for that number." Rachel said grinning, and Santana about fainted.

The only one not up congratulating everyone, was Brittany. She had an odd look on her face. She went over quietly and talked to Mr. Shue.

"Alright everyone, simmer down. Brittany has just asked to go next." Santana was surprised at this, but took her seat.

"Hey everyone, I am glad some people had a rockin good time this summer. I guess I did a lot of thinking during mine. So this song is about what I have thinking about. This song is from Lord Tubbington's and I's favorite movie." Brittany said.

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

Santana felt an odd feeling..was it butterflies? She remembered watching American Tail with Brittany, and remembered how beautiful this song was, but it sounded even more beautiful with Brittany singing it.

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

The room was silent as Brittany finished. Santana didn't even try to wipe away her tears. She knew Brittany was singing to her. Her classmates finally applauded and Brittany smiled softly.

Santana stood up, and looked at Brittany, who gazed back. Santana found her way to the front of the room, and paused and then gave Brittany a gentle hug.

"Thank you B, that was beautiful. I want the dream to come true, I do. I'm just so scared…" Santana said, and realized she was starting to cry.

"Shh S, it's ok, I know you do. I am waiting, it's just hard…so hard." Brittany responded softly.

Neither girl was aware of the fact that the classroom had become dead silent.

"Umm..Mr. Shue…." Rachel Berry asked tentatively, only to be shushed by Quinn and Puck.

That seemed to snap Brittany and Santana out of it, but Santana whispered something in Brittany's ear before stepping back from the embrace.

"Mr. Shue can I talk to the class," Santana asked


End file.
